Inicio diferente
by feratomico
Summary: Ellos son exorcistas y están condenados a luchar una guerra que no empezaron, pero pudo ser diferente en otro lugar, y en otro tiempo, tal vez hasta se encontraron alguna vez antes de conocerse, fic inspirado en otro fic.
1. Conocerte mientras caminaba por la calle

Hola una vez más, en esta ocasión tengo para ustedes un fic basado en otro fic, uno del usuario(a) **kurousagii**; quien escribió éstas lineas en su fic "It hurts", también de Dgray-man:

_Yo tenía tantas ganas de conocerte mientras caminaba por la calle._

_O en una librería,_

_O en el mercado comprando fruta,_

_O tropezar contigo por accidente._

_Me río de mi misma._

_Parecen escenas de novela._

En cuanto las leí empecé a imaginarmelo, pero no podría escribirlo como una novela, así que lo presento desde mi perspectiva, y los capítulos tendrán por nombre esas primeras cuatro lineas.

Por otro lado subo esto sin el permiso del usuario que me inspiró, pensandó que si alguien se inspirara en algo que yo escribí, me gustaría encontrarmelo de sorpresa.

Ahora solo me queda recordarles que D gray man no es mio y pertenece a su mangaka y demás representantes legales.

Y como último mensaje debo decir que éste primer capítulo es mi "homenaje" a una de las escenas de otro de los anime/manga que es de mis favoritos, tal vez el que mas, en cuanto lo lean sabrán cuál es... creo.

* * *

Ésta historia comienza cuando una jovencita despertó un lunes por la mañana, en ése momento observó el reloj encima del mueble a un lado de su cama, y lo único que pudo hacer en el momento fue levantarse muy asustada debido a que la hora que señalaba el reloj era 7:35.

Ella era una chica recién llegada a la ciudad y por consiguiente éste sería su primer día de clases, aunque de los últimos del curso, lo que la apremiaba era que la hora máxima de entrada estaba fijada a las 8 de la mañana, y aunque su camino sólo le tomaba quince minutos, según ya había ensayado, aún debía bañarse, arreglarse y desayunar, por ahora lo único claro para ella era que detenerse a pensarlo solo la retrasaría más.

La chica rápidamente se dio una ducha, peino su corto cabello celeste frente al espejo que reflejaba sus orbes rojas, buscó su uniforme, hasta hoy le entregaban el de su nueva escuela, por eso usaría el de la anterior por éste día, falda gris,camisa blanca con corbata y encima un chaleco amarillo, volvió a mirar el reloj que ahora marcaba las 7:47, así que entró rápidamente en la cocina, dónde su madre la "saludó" con un "pensé que ya te habías ido hija" y ella respondió estrechando los ojos.

Sobre la mesa había un paquete de pan tostado del que ella extrajo una pieza, también sobre la mesa había algunas cosas que podían usarse como acompañamientos que eran leche condensada, mermelada y crema de chocolate, ella escogió lo segundo, se apresuró a untar su pan, se acercó a su madre y le beso la mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Me voy a la escuela mamá, regreso en la tarde.

-Ve con cuidado pequeña.

La joven salió de su casa y comenzó a correr en dirección de la escuela llevando el pan en su boca y no paraba de recordarse "voy a llegar tarde", la chica enseñaba bastante habilidad para esquivar a las personas que atravesaban su camino pasando a un lado u otro de ellas, solo que al doblar en una esquina, debido a su velocidad, no pudo detenerse y chocó con la espalda de un muchacho, uno de su misma edad, con el uniforme que le correspondía a los chicos de su nueva escuela, él iba acompañado de una pelirroja que portaba el uniforme que ella debería usar a partir de mañana.

-¡Ouch!, ¿qué suce...?- el chico no terminó su frase debido a que la chica había quedado sentada sobre la acera con las piernas abiertas y eso dejaba ver su ropa interior, la chica se dio cuenta y se apuró a cerrarlas con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Qué te pasa, pervertido?... ¡ah,mi desayuno!...

-Lo siento yo no...- el chico ahora fue interrumpido por la chica que lo acompañaba.

-¿Pervertido?, ¡pero si tu fuiste quien lo tiró!- la pelirroja defendió a su amigo, mientras la de pelo azul se levantó.

-Lo siento chico, estoy atrasada- la chica dijo esto volteando a ver al chico en el suelo y comenzando otra vez su camino a la escuela, mientras la pelirroja ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-¡Maldita loca!, ¿no Shinji?- comentó.

-¡Blancas!...- susurró el chico, y la chica supo a que se refería.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó su amiga y empezó a caminar delante de él bastante molesta.

Mientras el final de ésta escena ocurría, una chica un poquito mayor que los involucrados, de cabello verde y ojos violetas, que venía justo de frente al chico al momento de ser atropellado, y un joven de pelo blanco e iris grises que venía cruzando la calle y también había observado la escena no pudieron evitar reírse debido a lo gracioso de la misma, ambos escucharon la risa del otro y al voltear a verse se hicieron incluso mas grandes sus ganas de reír, después ambos siguieron sus caminos que eran contrarios ya que ellos llevaban diferentes uniformes.

* * *

Si no lo supieron se trata de una de las escenas finales del anime Evangelion de por allá del '96, por dios que ha pasado tiempo.


	2. O en una librería

Ya saben que éste fic está basado en unas lineas de otro fic de **Kurousagii, **pásate por su perfil y lee los suyos, a mi me parecen muy buenos.

D gray man no me pertenece esto es para divertirme y tratar de divertirlos.

* * *

Allen Walker caminaba por la acera, él se dirigía hacia la biblioteca ya que antes de salir de vacaciones tendría que pasar como todos los años por los odiados exámenes finales, así que a estudiar se había dicho.

Allen llegó después de caminar un buen rato, claro que había sido porque trataba de no llegar, después de todo pasar una tarde libre de su trabajo estudiando no le sonaba muy agradable lo único bueno que tenía era que en la biblioteca estaría su mejor amigo Lavi, que era el nieto del responsable del lugar.

En cuanto entró vio que Lavi se encontraba en la recepción de la biblioteca, estaba leyendo algo, así que se acercó a él.

-¡Hola viejo!.

-¡Que hay Allen!.

-Pues nada, hay que estudiar y tu tienes una biblioteca.

-Ya veo... ¡me estás utilizando, yo creí que éramos amigos de verdad!- Lavi levantó la voz moderadamente fuerte considerando el lugar en el que estaban y los que alcanzaron a escucharlo voltearon a verlos muy sorprendidos, dejando a Allen muy avergonzado.

-Infeliz- murmulló el de pelo blanco al pelirrojo.

-¿A qué decías que venías Allen?- Lavi cuestionó divertido.

-Necesito un libro de matemáticas y otro de historia- contestó con los ojos estrechos.

-Mala suerte chico, aquí sólo tenemos uno disponible de cada uno y los están usando ahora mismo- dijo ya serio el pelirrojo.

-¿Solo uno, en una biblioteca tan grande?.

-Si, los demás están prestados, ¿sabes que no eres el único que hará exámenes?.

Allen solo dejó salir un suspiro de decepción.

-Si te interesa saberlo, el de matemáticas lo tiene esa chica de allá y no parece estar usándolo- Lavi hizo alarde de su gran memoria y señaló con la mirada.

-¿La de pelo verde?.

-No, justo la castaña de atrás, pero si te fijas bien verás que la guapa de pelo verde tiene el de historia que necesitas.

-¿Vas a pedir el de matemáticas?- inquirió Lavi.

-No... creo que esperaré un momento a ver si terminan.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿me ayudas a acomodar los estos que recién regresaron?.

.¿Que harías sin mi?.

-¡Acomodarlos yo, claro!.

-¿Y de verdad quieres mi ayuda?.

-Si tu me ayudas acabamos mas rápido, no me regaña el abuelo y yo te invito a comer, ¿tenemos un trato?.

-¡Lo tenemos!- terminó Allen alegremente tomando algunos libros para empezar a llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando Allen regresó con Lavi por mas libros, el pelirrojo le dio el libro de matemáticas que ya había sido devuelto, pero Allen decidió terminar de acomodar los libros antes de empezar a estudiar y tomó los restantes para continuar el trabajo.

Justo cuando el inglés volvía a la recepción, la chica de cabello verde que tenía el libro de historia también se dirigía allí, llegaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo y Lavi no estaba en su sitio, así que la chica se quedo esperando, por lo que Allen cubrió a su amigo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.

La chica volteó a ver a Allen, y vio que no llevaba el uniforme de los empleados.

-¿Trabajas aquí?.

-¿Eh?, no, el chico que está de encargado es mi amigo y estoy ayudándolo- Allen se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada de la chica, pero pensó en lo torpe que se había escuchado y dejó salir una sonrisa que convenció a la chica.

-Debo entregar éste libro- enseño el que necesitaba Allen.

-Claro, yo lo entregaré por ti- Allen extendió los brazos para tomarlo y la chica se lo entregó.

-¡Gracias!- ella agradeció con una sonrisa que cautivó a Allen y se dirigió a la salida.

En ése momento regresó Lavi y observó a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Ella sonríe muy bonito...- Allen contestó sin darse cuenta a quien.

-Oh, así que a Allen le atraen las chicas así- Lavi comenzó a molestar a su amigo quien tendría que aguantar por su descuido de decírselo precisamente a él.


	3. O en el mercado comprando fruta

Ya saben, estoy "tomando prestada" la inspiración de un fic de **Kurousagii. **

D gray man pertenece a sus repectivos dueños legales, no a mi.

* * *

Ésta historia sucede un día durante las vacaciones de final de curso, las cuales cruelmente para todos los estudiantes ya estaban a la mitad aunque todos ellos sintieran que acababan de comenzar.

Durante éstas vacaciones Lenalee Lee era la responsable de su casa, ella lo hacía siempre durante las vacaciones, era su forma de agradecer a su hermano que él lo hiciera el resto del año, y como todos esos días, ella salió a comprar los ingredientes para la comida.

Lena caminaba por la ciudad, observando y disfrutando de ella, como todos hacemos cuando son vacaciones y mandamos al diablo algunas responsabilidades, ella vestía una camiseta blanca además de una falda roja y claro que llamaba la atención de algunos chicos que después de pasar a su lado torcían el cuello para mirarle... de espaldas claro.

Ya en el mercado, Lena lo recorrió varías veces ya que no se le ocurría que prepararía para la cena, lo único que llevaba hasta el momento era café, la bebida preferida de su hermano.

-Empiezo a entender por que Kanda siempre come soba, se evita éstos problemas- se dijo a sí misma y se detuvo a pensar un momento, lo hizo frente a un puesto de fruta, dónde el encargado no tardó en ofrecerle su mercancía.

-Mire señorita, acérquese y mire que manzanas tan sabrosas tenemos- le ofreció un trozo como degustación y ella aceptó.

-¡Es cierto, es muy rica!.

-También tenemos naranjas bastante jugosas, vitamina c que le ayudará a cuidar su salud o el melón que le ayuda a humectar la piel...- la chica escuchaba atenta.

Mientras Lenalee decidía cual fruta compraría por detrás de ella pasó un muchacho cargando un par de cajas de sandías que se dirigió al interior del local donde las dejó.

-Increíble jovencito, no pareces tan fuerte, pero sin duda lo eres- el encargado felicitaba a su empleado.

-Gracias señor...- respondió Allen un poco avergonzado, mientras Lena se decidió por las manzanas, el mismo Allen se encargó de atenderla, y durante ése momento a ambos les pareció conocido el otro, pero ninguno preguntó por temor a equivocarse.

-Tome su cambio señorita- el chico extendió su brazo para darle algunas monedas.

-¡Gracias!- justo cuando la chica se dio vuelta para irse iba pasando un pequeñín que trataba de convencer a su madre de comprarle algún juguete, claro que los niños saben que su mejor manera de convencer a sus padres es ponerse necios.

Lenalee vio a la madre ya desesperada así que trató de distraer al niño.

-Mira pequeño, ¿te gustaría una deliciosa manzana?- Lena atrajo su atención.

-Shii.

-¡Aquí tienes!- la china le dio la manzana al niño, quien después de morderla, volvió a su asunto con su mamá y ahora alternaba entre mordidas a la manzana y exigencias a su mamá (¿por que conformarse con una cosa cuando puedes tener dos, no?).

Allen había observado la escena desde el comienzo y veía que ahora tanto la mamá como Lenalee sonrieron resignadas, así que tomó algunas naranjas.

-¡Mira pequeño!- en cuanto el chico dirigió su mirada a Allen, él comenzó a hacer malabares con las naranjas, llamando también la atención de las otras personas que iban pasando.

-¡Oooooh... eso es genial señor!- la distracción de Allen sirvió muy bien para que el pequeño olvidara y ahora observaba al peliblanco mientras comía su manzana, cuando terminó los malabares el chico aplaudió y se marchó diciéndole a su mamá lo asombroso que había sido, Lenalee le obsequió una sonrisa a Allen y también se marchó, momentos después Allen fue regañado por jugar con la mercancía.


	4. O tropezar contigo

¡Hola!, pues después de algún tiempo de estar en mi computadora guardado, al fin se le hace ver la luz a esto.

Con este capítulo se acaba esta historia, que ya saben venía inspirada en otra de Kurousagi, gracias a ella por permitirme publicar.

-man no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Caminando por la calle paseaba Allen dirigiéndose a su hogar, él se encontraba por una parte feliz debido a que acababa de recibir su último pago en el trabajo que tenía durante las vacaciones, por otro lado que llegara el final de ese trabajo significaba que mañana debería regresar a clases y ¿a quién le podría gustar eso?.

Al mismo tiempo Lenalee estaba buscando la dirección de una tienda para comprarse el uniforme para su nueva escuela, ella se había mudado algunos meses atrás, pero decidió terminar el año escolar en la escuela a la que ya estaba yendo para evitar tramites fastidiosos.

Regresando con Allen, él, después de hacer algunas cuentas del dinero que necesitaba ahorrar para pagar su renta y gastos de la semana se alegró de que le sobrara dinero y decidió usar un poco para comprar eso que se le había convertido en una adicción desde que visitó por primera vez un restaurante japonés: los dangos.

Por su parte Lenalee ya había encontrado la dirección que buscaba, pero en ese lugar se encontró con un negocio diferente debido a que, según le dijeron los empleados de ahí, el local de los uniformes se había mudado a un lugar mas grande, afortunadamente para ella le dieron la dirección nueva y no estaba muy lejos pero como empezaba a hacerse tarde se apresuró a buscarlo.

Allen sonreía para sí mismo por que ya se estaba saboreando los dangos a causa del aroma que alcanzaba a percibir proveniente del restaurante japonés al que se dirigía, al llegar pidió una docena del platillo para llevar y mientras lo esperaba conversaba con los empleados del lugar de quienes ya se estaba haciendo amigo dada la frecuencia con la que él visitaba el lugar.

Lenalee llegó al fin a la tienda de uniformes, preguntó a la chica del mostrador por el que necesitaba y ella le dijo donde encontrarlos. Después de probarse algunos de diferentes tallas eligió el que era adecuado para ella, tomó un par para llevarlos al mostrador y comprarlos.

Allen recibió al fin su orden y después de despedirse del señor con el que hablaba salió del local para dirigirse a casa a disfrutarlo.

Lenalee pagó y en cuanto recibió su ticket caminó hacia la puerta pensando en regresar a casa pronto ya que estaba sintiendo algo de hambre.

-¡Señorita está olvidando su cambio!- llamó la empleada a Lena, ella regresó por el avergonzada por olvidarlo y agradecida con la chica que le avisó.

Lenalee fue a la salida del local pero iba contando su cambio y revisado su ticket, así que no estaba prestando atención al camino, entonces cuando estiró su pie para dar un paso fuera del lugar no se percató que iba pasando un chico frente a ella y terminó tropezándolo, el resultado fue que Allen apenas alcanzó a meter las manos y no pudo evitar aplastar el paquete que llevaba.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Allen aún en el piso.

Lenalee se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado y rápidamente trató de ayudar al chico a levantarse tomándolo de las manos, pero meter las manos al momento de caer le había provocado dolor en las muñecas a Allen y no pudo evitar quejarse otra vez cuando ella trató de ayudarlo, ahora él estaba sentado sobándose las muñecas.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡de verdad lo siento!- Lena estaba bien avergonzada de lo que había hecho por no fijarse por donde iba.

-¡No te preocupes, no me pasó nada!- respondió el inglés tratando de convencer a la china.

-¿De verdad?.

-¡De verdad!- después de responder eso Allen recogió su paquete del suelo y al ver como había quedado su comida no pudo evitar hacer un gesto.

-¡Te pagaré eso!- rápidamente señaló ella.

-¡No hace falta, no te preocupes!- insistió él, pero fue traicionado por su estomago que emitió un sonoro gruñido, que le causó gracia a ella, pero trató de contenerla.

-¡Algo me dice que si hace falta!- dijo Lena con un poco de sarcasmo, pero unos segundos después fue su estomago el que, provocado por el aroma de los dangos reclamaba alimento.

Allen no se aguantó de reírse de la chica que acababa de tirarlo.

-Esta bien, vayamos por más- dijo Allen mientras señalaba el restaurante donde los había comprado, que estaba a un par de locales de la tienda donde estaba Lenalee, ella asintió y caminaron hacia allá.

Allen pidió lo doble de antes en el restaurante, pero ésta vez tomo asiento junto con la chica en una de las mesas, pero era un poco extraño para ambos estar con alguien desconocido.

-Me llamo Allen Walker- se presentó él con cortesía para aligerar la tensión.

-Lenalee Lee- contestó ella de la misma forma.

Lenalee se quedó unos segundos observando a Allen.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él un poco avergonzado.

-No lo sé, pero creo haberte visto antes...- Lenalee buscó en su mente -... trabajas en el mercado, ¿no?.

-A veces- contestó sorprendido.

-Eres el chico de los malabares, ¿no es cierto?- cuestionó Lena alegremente, provocándole una sonrisa al chico al recordarlo.

-Creo que sip- recordar eso generó que Allen recordara un poco, por lo que fijo su vista un momento en el rostro de Lena.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora que se tu identidad secreta?- preguntó ella ante la mirada que Allen le estaba dando.

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero...- el chico fingió dispararle con el indice, Lena sonrió cuando Allen le siguió el juego -no... estaba recordando un día que fui a la biblioteca y había una chica que tenía un libro que yo necesitaba, creo recordar que eras tu, ¿estoy en lo cierto?.

-¿Libro de historia para exámenes finales?- ella también lo estaba recordando... y volvió a sonreír.

-El mismo...

-Aquí está su orden jóvenes- un empleado del restaurante los interrumpió.

-¡Gracias!- sonó de parte de ambos.

Allen rápidamente se llevó uno de los palillos con dango a la boca y arrancó uno de ellos para comenzar a comer mientras era observado por la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Allen.

-No, es que yo no había probado esto antes, pero por tu expresión debe ser bueno.

-¡Es delicioso!- Allen alentó a la chica a probarlo y ella lo hizo.

-¡Tienes razón!- afirmó ella.

Ambos chicos se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de la comida, cuando terminaron Lena se mostró tan decidida en pagar para compensar a Allen que no pudo convencerla de que ambos pagaran su cada uno su parte siquiera, luego los chicos salieron del restaurante y se despidieron.

-Una vez más, ¡lo siento de verdad!, y espero que nos encontremos de nuevo- Lenalee le dio la mano a Allen.

-¡Gracias por la comida!, nos vemos- respondió él mientras apretaban sus manos.

Curiosamente ambos empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección y eso fue divertido para ellos.

-¿Vives por aquí?- pregunto Lena.

-Así es, como a unas siete calles, ¿y tú?.

-Como a seis, pero como cuatro a la derecha.

-Entonces... ¿vamos juntos?- propuso Allen y ella aceptó esperando no ser vista por su hermano, pero eso era improbable ya que él tenía que estar trabajando, mientras tanto siguieron conversando.

-¿Sabes que ese color de cabello tuyo es muy curioso?...

* * *

Al llegar a la esquina donde tomarían caminos diferentes ella comentó:

-Ahora que hice que te tropezaras, recuerdo que una vez vi que una chica tiró a un chico justo en esta esquina.

Allen sonrió por tanta casualidad junta.

-¿Chica de pelo azul? ¿y luego una pelirroja se puso loca?.

-Si... ¿cuántas veces nos habremos visto antes?.

-No sé.

-Entonces estoy segura de que te veré después, hasta entonces- finalizó Lenalee y cada uno se fue a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Allen llegaba de prisa al salón de clases, al entrar en él su maestro estaba presentando a una chica que se uniría al grupo ya que era una estudiante recién transferida, cuando se vieron el uno al otro solo se sonrieron.


End file.
